habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Gamified Reading/The Bookwyrm
The Bookwyrm is a vile monster that attempts to make people read so much that they forget to do other things they should do. When it fails to do this, it tries to make you not read at all. The goal of the Bookwyrm challenges is to accomplish your reading goals without the rest of your life getting pushed aside. Description The Bookwyrm is a vile monster that attempts to make people read so much that they forget to do other things they should do. When it fails to do this, it tries to make you not read at all. This monster has invaded Habitica and is wreaking havoc! We, the members of the Gamified Reading guild need to step up and defeat this monster! Hurry, show other Habiticans that it is possible to complete your reading goals without succumbing to the monster's influence! Game Mechanics The Bookwyrm starts with 2000 HP and 0 Power. These change when one of the following happens: * User sets their reading goal - ''-1 HP'' * User attacks the Bookwyrm - ''-1 HP'' * User fails to attack - +1 HP +1 Power * User completes reading goal for the week - ''-10 HP'' * User fails to complete reading goal - +5 HP +1 Power * User gives in to the Bookwyrm - +3 HP +1 Power Whenever the Bookwyrm's power reaches 25, it resets to zero and can launch a special attack which changes at each attack. The challenge ends when the Bookwyrm's health reaches zero. Winner Calculation Winner calculation is done in a raffle-ticket style. Each user is assigned a number of raffle tickets according to the following formula: max(positive clicks - negative clicks, 1) Because of the max() function, all who enter are guaranteed at least one ticket. Once chosen, a user is audited to make sure that he/she adheres to the following requirements to win: * A reading goal is set in the notes of the to-do * The user reports on his/her progress each week in the Gamified Reading chat. One winner will receive the challenge title and 1 gem. FAQ How do I set my reading goal When you join this challenge, a to-do will be added to your list. Please edit the notes of that to-do, following the instructions to input your reading goal. Then check it off to score damage against the monster! What can my reading goal be? Anything, absolutely anything, as long as it is repeatable. (e.g. of a bad goal: Finish The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams; you can't repeat it every week!) In addition, your goal should challenge you! If you can easily read 500 pages a week but set a goal of 200 pages, you need to pick a new goal! There's more information in the to-do's description on how to choose a goal. Can I change my goal once the challenge has started? Yes, absolutely! Just let us know in the guild chat! I just joined the challenge, but it's already asking if I finished my weekly goal. What should I do? This has happened before. Just check it off if you feel you did a significant portion of your goal (in proportion to how long you had) in the time you were in the challenge. You should still report in the guild chat to avoid disqualification! What happens if I don't complete my reading goal? The Bookwyrm will gain 5 health and 1 power. Depending on how well you've been doing already in the challenge, the number of entries you have to win might go down. (It increases the negative clicks). If I don't complete my goal, should I still report? YES! We love hearing from you and would like to help you get back onto your feet after you have had a rough week! It's happened to the best of us and we understand it. My question isn't listed here, what should I do? Just ask @loverofbooks in the guild chat! I'll be happy to answer your questions! Category:The Armory